Alien Rain
by sailor ronin
Summary: The SG-1 team comes across a planet dominated by flatlands of green grass and seemingly perpetual rain. After they find a lone human girl in the middle of the plains they take her through the Stargate to find out about the planet and her missing people.
1. Chapter 1

Popping fresh out of a wormhole and into a rainstorm wasn't Daniel Jackson's idea of a good time

Popping fresh out of a wormhole and into a rainstorm wasn't Daniel Jackson's idea of a good time. Over the past several years he'd learned to adapt to all sorts of climates and atmospheres but there was one thing that always bothered him, and that was humidity fogging up his glasses. The sky was completely dark and when he set foot onto the grass that both occupied and surrounded the empty plain and Stargate, he grimaced, looking at his black boot, which was now covered in mud. "And I just polished it too," he thought, sighing out loud.

"There seems to be no settlings nearby," Carter said, observing what she could of their immediate surroundings. The planet was the strangest thing, a vast flatland of purely green grass and black clouds that were heavy with rain. Daniel looked at her sideways to show that he had registered what she said, though only a moment had passed before he was staring up at the sky. This was a stupid thing to do for as soon as he craned his neck backwards his glasses were covered in a heavy onslaught of raindrops, which made him scrunch up his nose in annoyance. "Agh," he groaned, taking off his glasses and wiping them with the bottom of his shirt which wasn't yet soaked with the fresh water rain.

O'Neill was the first to step forward, not looking back at the other members of SG-1 as he tried to survey the area through the rainfall, though he was no more successful than any of the team. "Well," he said with a slight shrug of the shoulders, stepping foot onto the moist ground, immediately sinking about two centimeters into the grass and mud. He looked down at his boot, lifting it from the ground to examine the damage. "Let's try and find cover, I don't know about you guys but I already took a shower today." Carter gave a sly smile, Teal'c remained as monotonous as ever and Daniel took a baby step forward, following their leader.

"Sir, excuse me," Daniel piped up after a moment of silence. "But I don't think we're going to find any sort of cover." He nodded his head from side to side and Jack, with a furrowed brow, looked around them. Daniel was right- there seemed to be nothing in the proximity, nothing but grass, miles upon miles of grass. There were no mountains, no trees, no hills, no lakes, no anything. They were in a vast flatland of greenness and with the exception of the Stargate, there was no construction, be in alien or natural, around them. "He's right." Carter stated after giving a quick look around as well. Teal'c nodded in agreement and gave a short, concise: "I do not see any shelter as well."

"Well that makes this a challenge, doesn't it?" O'Neill replied sarcastically, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the muddy ground. The rain was pouring harder down on them now and Daniel could barely see past his own nose, much less his companions. Carter was trying to shield her eyes from the rain and Jack just looked down right angry, arms folded and brow furrowed as he tried to figure things out in their head. The idea of just dialing home right now seemed to be a good one- after all, what could they find on a planet like this? There was absolutely nothing there, or at least, nothing that they could see. The rain acted as a sheet to the surrounding world, blocking them from any sort of proper view of the planet and its inhabitants, if there were any.

"O'Neill, I believe I see something." Teal'c stated after a few minutes of silence as the other three members of SG-1 had been trying to figure out their predicament. The three others turned in the direction where Teal'c had been looking, all of them had thought he was staring into nothing but surely enough, he was right. Carter and Jack noticed it right away, a big black spot amongst all the green and brown of grass and mud. Not a word was said, the four of them simply headed off without thinking. They had handled so much before, they were sure they could take whatever it was that was ten or fifteen yards ahead of them.

Jack was the first to arrive, Teal'c a respective two feet behind him while Carter came in third and Daniel brought up the rear. Jack, as soon as they reached the object, was immediately on his knees, Carter following in suit. Teal'c stood with his staff weapon by his side, looking at their surroundings again, as if he had seen something or expected to see someone soon. Daniel was confused for a moment before he took off his glasses, wiping them and then getting on his knees as well, looking at the object. He soon realized that it was not an object at all, but rather a human, a female human. He stared down at her, brows raised in surprise, the three members of SG-1 who were on their knees sharing looks of equal confusion.

"How did she get here? I didn't see her a minute ago," Jack said, looking to Sam, expecting her to have the answer but the captain just shrugged her shoulders. She was just as clueless as the rest of them. Jack then turned to Daniel. "How about you? You're our lead supernaturalist, right? Any theories?" Daniel rolled his eyes, which did not go unnoticed to Jack. The Colonel simply smirked and stood back up, joining Teal'c in the search for any settlings nearby. Daniel took Jack's spot, kneeling next to the girl and resting his hand on her forehead, dragging his hand down to her neck and any spots of exposed skin, looking for any markings.

Sam was the next to speak. "She's definitely alive, though unconscious. We should get her through the Stargate sir, she may have a concussion." Carter looked up at Jack as she said this, their leader looking down at her and giving a solid nod. Daniel nodded as well, slipping his arms beneath the nameless girl's legs and around her shoulders, holding her on his own. Her garments, a simple black dress that was worn and frayed in some areas, was slimy and wet against his hands and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed.

Teal'c and Jack, weapons at the ready, lead the other two back to the gate which was not so far from where they stood, Daniel once again bringing up the rear though now with a full grown human in his arms. He thought for a moment he heard her say something but when he looked down again there was no signs that she had awoken or even stirred. Sam dialed in while Daniel tried to keep the girl comfortable, Jack looking considerably wary about their surroundings while Teal'c looking considerably prepared for any attackers that might come.

Only a few moments later, the event horizon was glowing a silver-blue in front of them and Sam and Teal'c had already jumped through, Jack ordering Daniel to go next. Soaking wet and nearly slipping as he entered the wormhole, Daniel held onto the girl very tightly, coming out on the other end safely, followed a few seconds by Jack. The horizon behind them disappeared and a General Hammond who looked rather confused by what was in Daniel's arms was there to greet them. "Quick," Sam said before any words could be spoken. "Let's get her to the infirmary." Daniel nodded, following Sam diligently, leaving a trail of alien rain behind them as they headed for the infirmary and Dr. Frasier's help.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she

"How is she?"

"Slow pulse, shallow breathing, she's asleep, Captain. Who knows for how long, however, she _is _breathing and she _is _healthy. As for her waking up, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Carter and Dr. Frasier continued to talk about the new patient's health while Daniel sat beside her bed, hand on his chin while he thought. He looked at her, now in clothing that replicated their own SG-1 uniforms. She looked comfortable, at peace; he could have sworn there was even a small smile on her lips but it may have been all in his mind. He ignored what the doctor was saying; Daniel was convinced she would wake up soon.

The girl was pale and her dark hair was long, swooping across her forehead in a way he hadn't really seen it styled before. The edges of her hair were jagged as if an outside force had singed and cut her hair ruthlessly. There were no markings he had seen, just a single, long bruise on her arm and a scar that looked as if it could be ten years old (or more). Daniel continued to stare at her, not knowing what she was or whom she was or how on earth she had even fallen into their laps, but she had and he knew that there was a reason for it.

Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c stood as quietly as Daniel, though their looks were much more skeptic than curious as Daniel's was.

"Dr. Frasier?" O'Neill said, breaking the long silence that had loomed over all the men in the room, as well as the sleeping girl. The doctor turned to O'Neill with a raised eyebrow, the colonel pointing to the newest addition to the infirmary. "Think your patient has woken up."

Her eyes were open; and not just open, they were wide open, as if she had been completely aware this whole time and not in a near comatose state. She looked from Daniel to Jack to Dr. Frasier and then once more to Daniel. She struggled for a moment, trying to get out of the bed though her body wasn't awake as her mind was yet and when she tried to move her arms and legs barely even shifted. She wouldn't have gotten far even if she could have moved- Teal'c was first to walk over to her and hold the girl down, though Daniel quickly intervened, setting an hand on Teal'c's arm. "Wait! Be careful," he said, surprising all the others in the room with how fast he had reacted and the loudness of his voice.

Sam was the one to intervene, walking calmly toward the two and gently pushing Daniel back, taking hold of the girl's hand, having Teal'c let go of her shoulders. "Can you tell us your name?" She asked; there was always something so maternal and gentle about Sam's voice. Daniel didn't want to credit it to the fact that she was a woman as he felt that might be crossing a line of sexism that she would prefer he not cross, though he knew he'd never heard a voice quite as gentle and loving as that come from any man he'd ever met (though Jack did have his moments). The girl looked up at Sam, seemingly as calmed by the woman's voice as Daniel had been. However, as soon as she looked around, the fear was back in her eyes and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"W-w-where a-a-am I?" she choked out, though she wasn't met with an answer.

"First, your name. We'll get to all of that later- it's kind of a long story." Sam gave the girl a smile. The girl, just as pale as ever, nodded to Sam.

"Antheris." She replied. "My name is Antheris, daughter of Cirinith of Kalimnor. Who are you?" The girl attempted to sit up but her body was still too weak.

"Well, I'm Sam Carter, this here is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, doctor Frasier, and Daniel Jackson." She introduced the group, acting as diplomat to the female who looked slightly more relaxed now that she had more understanding of her surrounding. She nodded to them all and once more she sat up, her back completely straight and hands held politely in her lap. There was something strangely regal about her, Daniel wasn't quite sure what it was but he knew she was different, acting as if she were royalty or at least extremely polite. "A pleasure to meet you all, Sam, Colonel, Teal'c, doctor and Daniel." There was a smirk on Sam's lips- she wondered if the girl understood that titles were not exactly first names- or if she even knew what titles were.

"Janet is fine," said Dr. Frasier with an equally soft smile on her lips, a certain mother-like look that she and Sam had in common. "We were hoping you could explain the bruise on your arm." She said, nodding to the black and blue discoloring on Antheris' arm. The girl turned her head and looked at her pale, skinny arm, wondering what the doctor was talking about at first though when she saw the marking her eyes widened, but quickly her look changed. A smile came across her lips and she closed her eyes while letting out a sigh that Daniel wasn't quite sure he could interpret.

"A simple mistake. I had been playing with my smallest cousin when we both took a spill- just before the rainfall began. I landed on top of him, he must have a bruise much worse than this on his own skin." She gave a soft laugh and the two women smiled with the girl while Daniel forced a small grin, the two men giving each other a look. "When did the rainfall start?" Jack asked, not afraid of cutting right to the chase.

"Well, that would depend. How long have I been asleep?" She asked. None of them could answer and instead just gave shrugs. "We can't answer that, Antheris." The girl gave a sigh, and as an expression of deep thought crossed her face she wasn't frustrated. It was then that she looked down at Jack's feet, seeing the mud on his boots.

"A day ago, or sometime around there." She said.

"How would you know that?" O'Neill asked, arms folded across his chest. She smiled and pointed at his boots. Jack looked down at his feet, raising his eyebrows. This was obviously not a clear answer she had given; at least not clear enough for him. Daniel seemed to understand.

"The mud on your shoes, Jack. She must be able to tell from the level at which the dirt covers the boots is how long it's been raining." Jack's eyebrows were still raised but he seemed to get the idea, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back, resting casually. Antheris was happy that Daniel understood and clapped her hands together in approval, which caught everyone's attention, all of them looking at the girl with slightly widened eyes.

Antheris continued to talk of her planet. "The rainfall comes once every eighty days; it lasts for seven days and floods the entire planet- for a month we are forced to use boats to travel from village to village." She said, looking at everyone, making eye contact with all people, explaining her planet (or at least where she lived). "Is your planet not the same?" There was curiosity in her voice, a curiosity that made Daniel smile. He was happy to answer any questions she had.

"No, not at all. Our planet has many different climates. Deserts, forests, nothing quite as vastly flat as what we saw in your world, though. Or at least," he paused, smiling. "What we could see."

"Deserts? Forests?" She looked at Daniel, again her voice filled with curiosity and downright unintelligence, or at least unknowing. She seemed bright enough and willing to learn so Daniel didn't want to give the tone and expression she had any sort of negative connotation. "Yes, deserts, where it never rains. Well, almost never rains. It's very dry and covered in sand. Forests are filled with trees and all sorts of plant life."

"What is sand and trees?" This came as a surprise to everyone. They knew that certain cultures had different names for things though when it comes to a girl who spoke perfect English, not only that she was extremely proper, even now she sat with her back erect and her hands folded neatly in her lap while she kept her expression as nice as she could, sporting a smile whenever she thought it was appropriate.

Daniel was surprised there was no exasperated sigh that came with the next statement. "You know- trees? Tall, covered in bark, they've got leaves growing off them." Jack intervened in his usual sarcastic tone. This didn't work and she looked just as confused as ever, not knowing what on earth he was talking about (or perhaps, on whatever planet she came from).

"I'm afraid we don't have those Caraden."

"Caraden, that's the name of your planet?" Daniel replied before anyone had the chance to say anything else.

"Yes, that's what we call it. What do you call ours?"

"Earth."

"It's a very cold planet, and I don't see any of these trees that you speak of. Is your whole planet like this?"

There was rustling over at the other side of the room and Jack spoke up without letting Daniel answer any more of her questions. "Daniel, Carter, Teal'c? Can we all step out for a moment?" His tone was dripping with the usual sarcasm and disbelief that plagued his voice, something that occasionally got on Daniel's nerves- or perhaps more than occasionally. The rest of SG-1 nodded and with a smile, Daniel left the girl's side for the first time since was brought through the Stargate.


End file.
